Half-finished books
by siriobiwan
Summary: Raven meets a Rorek look-a-like in the bookstore she first purchased the cursed book that had trapped Malchior. Inspired by Tell no Tales by LadyKisaragi (I highly suggest you read Tell no Tales! It's really good!)


"My sweet Raven," whispered the figure in front of her. The figure was made out of paper and extended its hand towards Raven. "Come," the voice commanded. Raven looked into the figure's entrancing blue eyes that appeared brighter due to the thick dark eyelashes that framed the eyes. Raven hesitated and slowly reached forward.

"Malchior," she said softly.

* * *

"Wake up Raven!" shouted an unpleasant voice. She felt someone shove her off her bed and she fell with a thud to the ground.

"Beast Boy," she said annoyance lacing her voice, "I'll give you three seconds to explain." Beast Boy peered over the edge of the bed.

"You said his name again," said Beast Boy, "I'm afraid that he is still tricking you. You know, when you sleep." Raven got up and dusted herself off.

"You don't need to worry," she said, "I'm fine. I won't fall for the same tricks twice." Beast Boy looked at Raven concerned than nodded.

"If you say so," he said, "But you should find a way to get rid of that book. I-I don't want to see you suffer." Raven looked coolly at Beast Boy.

"I'll see what I can do," she said, "Now if you would, get out of my room." Beast Boy laughed.

"Fine," he said leaving. Once he was gone Raven collapsed on her bed. The sweet words Malchior had once tricked her with still echoed in her ear. She looked over at the chest. The pain from being betrayed by her first love made her unsociable with her friends and strangers. She could feel herself sinking further into isolation. She gathered her knees and rested her chin on them. 'I loved you Malchior,' she thought sadly. She felt her tears well up in her eyes again. She closed them and took deep breaths. 'Beast Boy is right,' she thought, 'I need to get rid of that book.' She pondered for a second wondering where she even got it from. She suddenly remembered a quaint little bookstore shoved in the middle of a busy downtown area. She went inside out of mere curiosity and the store clerk recommended the white book. She suddenly remembered the owner of the shop had walked out as she was buying the book and gave her a curious glance before saying, "If you have any... problems with the book bring it right back to me. I'll deal with it." Raven jumped up. The whole set-up seemed kind of strange but Raven knew in her gut that she needed to go back to the shop with the white book. She slowly got off her bed. She was dreading opening the chest but at the same time she knew she needed to. She knelt delicately in front of her chest. Taking a deep breath she unlocked it. She half expected Malchior to jump out at her but nothing happened. Instead of feeling reassured she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked at the white book sitting on the bottom of the chest before gingerly taking it in her arms. She slowly wrapped her arms around the book. It almost felt warm like it was actually alive. She hugged the book tight and willed herself not to cry. Everything was flashing before her eyes. The love she felt, the betrayal she suffered, the bitterness she still held with her this very day. 'I need to return this,' she thought, 'and fast.' She grabbed a messenger bag and shoved the book in. She braved one last look at her messenger bag before departing the Titans Tower.

-Later-

Raven meekly pushed opened the door to the damp book store.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Yes?" asked a chipper voice at the cash register. Raven looked at the girl at the check-out counter before shuffling over. It was awkward in the store. As far as Raven could tell they were the only ones there. Raven took a deep breath and held out the white book.

"I would like to return this," she said shoving the book practically into the girls hands.

"Certainly," the girl said cheerfully, "Do you have a receipt?"

"Receipt?" echoed Raven dully.

"Yes. We need a receipt for every return," answered the girl gesturing to a sign in front of the cash register. It had large, bold letter that clearly stated: NO RETURNS WITHOUT A RECEIPT!

"Uh... a receipt. I don't... have one," confided Raven. The girl shoved the white book back at Raven.

"I'm afraid I can't help you then," said the girl abruptly. Raven jumped back from the book.

"Look I don't want my money back or anything," said Raven, "But a lady said if I ever had problems with the book I could come back and she would deal with it."

"Lady?" asked the girl, "Do you mean the Mrs. Leah?" There was the sharp click of heels on wood from the second floor and an older lady peered over the railing.

"Did you call for me?" asked the lady. She appeared to be in her late forties to early fifties with long blond hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She was wearing glasses that were perched precariously on her nose. She was a curvy woman and her white form-fitting pants suit only accentuated the fact. Raven instantly recognized her. Mrs. Leah peered down at Raven. "Ah you're the girl who bought Malchior," she said. The mention of the dragons name sent daggers through Raven's heart.

"Yes," she answered softly. The woman stared at Raven for a couple of minutes with her brown eyes before tsking and walking down the spiral staircase that lead to the first floor.

"I see you fell for his tricks," she said holding her hand out for the book. Raven hesitated for a second but then put the book in Mrs. Leah's hands. "Well," said Mrs. Leah, "You don't have to worry anymore. He's not going to bother you anymore. I'll make sure of that. Now please, look around and find another book you like and we'll consider that a refund yes?" Raven hesitated shocked at how easy it was to rid herself of Malchior.

"Y-yeah," she said almost feeling as though this was a trick. Mrs. Leah must have read that on her face because she sighed.

"Don't worry," she said, "As long as he is in this bookstore he is powerless to harm you." Raven almost instinctively skirted away from Mrs. Leah's view. Something about the way the woman talked and looked at Raven unnerved her. It was almost as if... she knew. What she knew Raven couldn't say. Raven shook her head to try to rid herself of the folly. Raven personally didn't want a new book from this bookstore but she would feel rude if she didn't take Mrs. Leah up on the offer.

"Grandmother," shouted a voice from the back of the store. Raven felt her blood run cold. She knew that accent. The velvet voice. The way the words seem to curl up in the air and engulf you. SHE KNEW THAT VOICE.

"What do you want?" answered Mrs. Leah. Raven delicately stepped towards the back of the store. She needed to see.

"I need you help deciding what genre these books are," shouted back the voice. Raven shivered. The voice itself felt sweeter than chocolate. Raven stopped at the corner of the bookshelf. She knew that the owner of the voice was right around this corner.

"Bring it up here," said Mrs. Leah. Raven heard the shuffle of books and felt her heart go into a frenzy. 'I'll step out right now,' she thought, 'It would seem creepy if he saw me just standing here.' Raven took a deep breath and stepped around the corner and straight into a pile of books.

"Oof!" exclaimed Raven as she fell on the ground the books scattering everywhere.

"Ah! I'm sorry," said the voice. It was at the moment Raven realized she didn't run into a pile of books but a man holding a pile of books. Raven looked up to see a tall, skinny but solidly built boy who appeared to be in 17 or 18. She stared in shock for a moment. The boy had short snow-white hair and crystalline blue eyes that were framed but dark long eyelashes. He wore thick glasses that appeared to be more of a fashion statement than anything else. "Ma'am?" the boy prodded.

"Rorek," whispered Raven


End file.
